Gone Forever
by LiliaCupcake376
Summary: This is a fic about Sirius' outlook on a past relationship. Song fic, the song 'Gone Forever' by Three Days Grace. Please review and say anything about it! I'll love you forever and give you cupcakes! Sirius/OC Rated T for word s


Gone Forever

**Summary: Sirius' love outlook after a significant loss. Song fic, it's the song 'Gone Forever' by Three Days Grace. Enjoy! All and any reviews, good or bad I'd like to read! Please R&R!**

**A/N: Hey readers!! I just thought of this while listening to this song and am doing all these one-shots so I don't have to type my long stories out...i should get to that...hmm...Anyways! I'll love you forever and give you virtual cupcakes and other yummy things if YOU REVIEW! Even if it's something like 'take this story down cuz its disturbing my peace!' or even 'this story sucks so much i started crying, please remove it before i go into septic shock from the badness'**

**Still, REVIEW! Pleases!**

**Without further ado!**

**Gone Forever by LiliaGryffindor'sHeir376**

* * *

Sirius was sitting in his bedroom looking out his window watching the little Muggle families bustling around and enjoying themselves in the first snow. He remembered when he used to go out and do the same thing with her. He remembered hot they would have a snowball fight and then they would make snow angels when they were too tired, or they would just sit and enjoy the snow, or even he would twirl and dance with her as the snow mimicked them.

_Don't know what';s going on,_

_Don't know what went wrong,_

_Feels like a hundred years,_

_I still can't believe your gone,_

He rubbed his bloodshot eyes and looked at his bed. It was so tempting but he knew he wouldn't sleep. He'd just think about her more. It seemed a slight glance anywhere would jar another memory.

_So I'll stay up all night,_

_With these bloodshot eyes,_

_While these walls surround me,_

_With the story of our life._

_I feel so much better now that you're gone forever,_

_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all,_

_Not lying, denying, that I feel so much better,_

_Now that you're gone forever._

He then remembered why she was gone. He saw perfectly, the cooking, the cleaning, the making-sure-his-collar-was-correctly-positioned, and the washing and the whole motherly aura she was creating with herself. He didn't think it was her, that's why they fought, that's why she's gone.

He looked to the small table beside him and stared at the half-full fire whiskey bottle and the multiple glasses. He grabbed the bottle by the neck and gulped a fair amount down and relished in the burning sensation down his throat. After gulping down the rest in few bittersweet moments of peace, he remembered he was meeting Cindy again tonight. He got up and looked around his room one last time before he left her and his thoughts for when he returned in the morning.

_Now things are coming clear,_

_And I don't need you here,_

_And in this world around me,_

_I'm glad you disappeared._

_So I'll stay up all night,_

_Get drunk and fuck and fight,_

_until the morning comes I'll forget about our life._

_I feel so much better now that you're gone forever,_

_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all,_

_Not lying, denying, that I feel so much better,_

_now that you're gone forever._

She yelled and wailed at him. He listened and fixed the problem. He put her before himself. He kept her. It was his mistake._ 'For all the things you threw at me, literally and not, you should miss me now.'_ he thought to himself _'because I'm not coming back to you. Ever.'_ he finished to himself as he stepped out of his front door.

_First time you screamed at me, _

_I should have made you leave,_

_I should have known it could be so much better._

_I hope you're missing me, _

_I hope I've made you see,_

_That I'm gone forever._

_Now things are coming clear,_

_And I don't need you here,_

_And in this world around me,_

_I'm glad you disappeared._

_I feel so much better now that you're gone forever,_

_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all,_

_Not lying, denying, that I feel so much better,_

_now that you're gone forever._

_And now you're gone forever._

He thought just that as he apparated to Cindy's. He wasn't mad anymore, he was newly saddened that she wasn't coming back. He didn't want her, he tried to tell himself, but he knew that she wasn't coming back. Tory was gone forever.

_And now you're Gone Forever._

* * *

**A/N : Thanks so so so so so so SOO much that you've read it!! now press that lovely little blue button that says 'Review' and click it!!**

**Hugz and cupcakes!**

**Lilia**


End file.
